Recent improvements in the development of processes for making coax cable such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,390, have created the need for connectors of advanced design to provide means of terminating these new coax cables. The coax cables are of the type comprising an inner conductor, an insulating jacket of porous poly(tetrafluoroethylene) tape wrapped around the conductor, at least one drain wire adjacent the insulating jacket and an outer metallic shield. A dielectric covering encloses the metallic shield.
Electrical coax cable connectors known to the art such as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,011, 3,963,319, 4,035,050 and 4,040,704 will not easily and cheaply terminate cable such as described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,390.